


quiet afternoons in postwick,

by daisivyn



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, no explicit porn just nesting, the m rating is for the sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisivyn/pseuds/daisivyn
Summary: He likes it this way—when he can't tell where he ends and Leon begins, or if there's ever such a thing as that.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	quiet afternoons in postwick,

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one of these days i can write the porn that haunts me but until then i guess i'll just stay dead

Hop rarely stays in Leon's room these days. He _wants_ to, but he knows it isn't worth it. He won't even last a night before his mother finds him where he is, gives him an earful, and fortifies Lee's door with more security locks than Hop could break. Then he'd be back to square one, and he absolutely _does not_ want that.

But Hop knows he can be clever and he knows that when his grandparents have their afternoon nap, his mother uses it as an opportunity to do some grocery shopping. _If_ she hadn't sent Hop to do it himself, of course. Except Lee is coming home this weekend for Hop's birthday, and she refuses to let Hop run this particular errand with the meals she has in mind for the both of them.

Which meant Lee's room had few barriers—literally and figuratively—for Hop to deal with.

The locks on Lee's door are meant to keep him _in_ , rather than locking everyone else out. The only lock from inside the room is in the door's knob, and it's barren compared to how their mother's fortified it from the outside. But considering how Lee almost never comes home, and certainly _not_ when he's going through his rut, it's never been much of a problem for him.

Inside, however, is a slightly different story.

Their grandmother's taken to tidying up Lee's room every weekend. To keep his sheets clean and to keep the dust bunnies from forming, she'd say. So for the most part, very little of Leon's room is actually _Lee's_. It doesn't smell of him anymore—only starched, freshly laundered sheets and air freshener. What she _doesn't_ touch, however, are his cabinet and the inside of his drawers.

And that's what Hop is looking for.

He doesn't take any more than what their grandmother would think suspicious. A pair of his old clothes, maybe one of his sweaters. But rarely anything new or something of Lee's that he left the last time he'd visited. His drawers are full of old trinkets he'd make for Hop, too. Or attempts, at least. Crude figures out of clay, or abandoned sketchbooks he'd meant to hand over but never did. One of his caps off the shelf would be less obvious than one off his wall, Hop reasons, so he takes that, too, before he slinks back to his room for the time being.

Here, no one else is allowed to go inside. Where Lee's room is meant to trap him, Hop's room is meant to keep everything else _out_.

It's a good thing, too, that neither his mother or his grandparents are stubborn about seeing his room or cleaning it up themselves. For Hop, it means he doesn't have to worry about taking his little nest each and every time, or to stuff everything he has under his bed or in his closet.

His nest is a mess of his and Lee's things, but mostly of clothes he'd taken from Lee's closet. Some of them are smaller than the man actually is, from when Lee would warm him up in jackets that used to be one size too big on him, but most of them are pretty new, pretty decent. Lee's scent had somewhat faded on some of them, but Hop can still pick it out—dandelions and morning dew had once been the scent that defined his big brother to him. Now, the scent is overpowering, heady in a way Hop can't explain. He's not sure if it's his brother's actual scent or if it's his cologne—his brother's never stayed in Postwick long enough for the scent to wear off—but Hop had stopped caring now that he's come to associate it as Lee's own.

How would Lee react if he saw any of this, he wonders. He wouldn't be offended, would he? Hop just... he just _misses_ him, and can he be blamed for that? And when he's arranging his makeshift nest for his next heat—two weeks, three days from now, when Leon's well out of his hair and likely back in Wyndon—he can't help but think about the likelihood that his somehow too-dense, too-quick brother wouldn't mind in the slightest.

He'd be concerned, but also guilty. Because shouldn't Lee feel bad he's left Hop so neglected here in Postwick, with barely anything to give him when he's not there? Knowing Lee—and he likes to think he knows his brother better than anyone else, even against all the rivals he meets and spars with during the Tournament—he'd try to make it up to Hop as much as he could. Compensate for how long he's left Hop by himself in something as small and forgettable as sleepy Postwick.

He wouldn't ask Hop to tear the nest apart or take his things back. He'd probably spend so much time with Hop in those days that they smell _only_ of each other, and Lee would go back to Wyndon and everyone would catch wind of how the unbeatable Champion can have a mate, someone to call his own, and everyone would just _know_ —

Hop closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. No, it wouldn't do him any good to indulge in his thoughts like this. Lee's too good for him, anyways, and isn't this enough? Leon coming home meant Hop could think of them playing house, if only for a short while. Then he'd nick something of Lee's before his brother bids him goodbye, kisses the top of his head like he always does, and leaves Hop waiting for the next time he'd come back.

Or maybe he could chase after Lee all the way back to Wyndon in the Tournament Cup.

Yeah, yeah he could do that.

But for now, he rest on the top of his nest, and closes his eyes again. Here in his room, it's almost as if Leon had never even left. Where his room is awash with his scent that all of his memories with Lee come rushing back and keep him company till the next visit. Here, where he's lost track of what his own scent could be, independent of the heady rush that always stays and lingers. He likes it this way—when he can't tell where he ends and Leon begins, or if there's ever such a thing as that.

**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
> me: hop thinks he's clever because everyone else in their family are betas and no one else in postwick's met lee long enough to catch onto his scent but leon _knows_ and that's why his brain shorts out on him whenever he comes home to his little brother practically screaming for leon to claim and mark him up, thank you and goodnight


End file.
